disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ojo
Ojo is the deuteragonist of the TV series Bear in the Big Blue House. Appearances ''Bear in the Big Blue House Ojo is a female bear cub who sounds male. Ojo also a strong imagination. Ojo is curious and inquisitive and makes up lots of fun games. Overall, she's a good planner. She can be described as driven -- Bear has said that "once Ojo sets her mind to something, there's no stopping her." She can also be a bit shy at times, though. She also has her own room in the Big Blue House (seen in Episode 401: Welcome to Woodland Valley and Episode 418: To Clean or Not to Clean). In the fourth season of ''Bear in the Big Blue House, she starts exploring more of Woodland Valley on her bike. At first, she rides with training wheels. After an early failed attempt at taking them off, she tries again and is able to ride without them. A change of her appearance in the fourth season (or, like Bear's pointy eyes, occasionally seen) is a more spherical nose rather than a flat one. Like Bear, one of Ojo's favorite foods is honey. Besides the kids in the Big Blue House, Ojo also has a rabbit-friend named Christine who sometimes comes over to play. Ojo has a beloved stuffed bear named Snow Bear. Ojo enjoys being in charge. She creates an orchestra in "Music to My Ears" and later hosts "The Ojolympics". Ojo has an episode all about her titled "You Go, Ojo!" It also features a song by the same name. Ojo's imagination sometimes causes her to imagine monsters, but Bear helps her to get to sleep in the song "Go to Bed, Sleepy Head". Notable Episodes *"Share, Bear" - Ojo is reluctant to share her stuffed toy Snow Bear with Treelo. *"A Wagon of a Different Color" - Ojo decides to paint Bear's wagon, but isn't sure at first exactly what color to paint it. She learns that it's possible to mix colors to create other colors. *"Lost Thing" - Ojo loses her stuffed toy Snow Bear and is worried that she'll never find it. Bear and her friends team up together to help her search for it. *"Friends for Life" - When the other kids notice that Ojo is too busy to play, they discover she's found a new friend. *"The Big Blue House Call" - While the other kids of the Big Blue House happily get a checkup from Doc Hogg, Ojo hides. She worries that it's going to hurt if she has to get a shot. *"The Best Thanksgiving Ever" - Ojo oversees Thanksgiving celebrations at the Big Blue House, becoming a sort of "Thanksgiving commander." *"Step By Step" - Ojo explores Woodland Valley on her bicycle and decides to try removing her training wheels. Gallery Playhousedisneylimitedpin.jpg Ojopin.jpg Beargrouppin.jpg WeAreFamily.jpg Bear characters autographs.jpg Penny-ojo.jpg Bear in the Big Blue House Corn Snacks 2.jpg Bear in the Big Blue House Corn Snacks 1.jpg BITBBH-CornSnacks2.jpg BITBBH-CornSnacks1.jpg Kiss Bear Ojo ep123.jpg Trivia *"Ojo" means eye in Spanish. *"Ojo" also means princess in Japanese. ar:أوجو Category:Characters Category:Bears Category:Kids Category:Singing characters Category:Bear in the Big Blue House characters Category:Playhouse Disney characters Category:Females Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Heroines Category:Deuteragonists Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:Acquired characters